bury a friend
by Skye Dominguez
Summary: The Winchesters have a bit of a reputation. For starters, they're quite successful in terms of hunting. No monster ever makes it out alive when the Winchesters are involved. Secondly, they endanger the lives of everyone around them. Family, friend, lover, or acquaintance, no one is safe from the Winchesters. And lastly, they've got a long history with death. A very long history.
1. Chapter 1

_For the debt I owe, gotta sell my soul_  
_'Cause I can't say no, no, I can't say no_  
_Then my limbs all froze and my eyes won't close_  
_And I can't say no, I can't say no_  
_Careful_

-bury a friend; **by Billie Eilish**

* * *

The bar had a wide variety of smells. From cigarettes to body odor; from alcohol to rather questionable prefer-not-to-say-out-loud kinds of smells. But there was one that stood out clear as day, despite the over_whelming_ cloud that seemed to hang above everyone's head. It was fear. Fear was the one thing that came out strong, that came out clear and crisp and absolutely _delicious_. Billie kept her focus on the fear, occasionally flaring her nostrils to get a better whiff. It seemed every patron in the bar had something they were afraid of, something they were trying to bury deep with alcohol and companionship. And while the thought of possibly consuming every person in the bar seemed nice — albeit greedy — Billie had her mind set on one person in particular.

His name was Leonard McCoy. He was young, talented, full of life and potential. Sadly, he was keeping secrets. Very big, rather _dangerous_, secrets.

Turning her head slightly, Billie caught a glimpse of him. Leonard was with a small group of friends, laughing and drinking. He had a head of curly brown hair, big green eyes, and a boyish look to him. Kinda cute, if Billie wanted to be honest. The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile before looking away. She looked down at the drink — whiskey — in front of her, at her left hand lazily tracing the rim of the glass. She'd been in the bar for a little over an hour, waiting for the perfect opportunity to do _some_thing.

_Waiting until he goes home is always a good strategy,_ Billie thought. _But then you'll have to deal with all his friends, which would be a complete waste._

Picking up her glass, Billie took a swig, downing the rest of her drink. The whiskey burned her throat, but she ignored the feeling.

Letting out a drawn-out sigh, Billie ran a hand through her hair. She had to figure out a way to keep herself entertained. Sure, she needed to keep her focus on Leonard, but sitting around and getting drunk was no way to spend a night. Even if it _did_ sound nice.

Before Billie could even think of what else to do, there was a shift in Leonard's scent. It was becoming stronger, causing the young woman's nostrils to flare again, taking in more of the fear with each breath.

"Hey." The voice came from beside her, and that caused Billie's head to turn slightly, her gaze looking up to see Leonard. His green eyes were sparkling with emotion combined with alcohol.

"Hi," Billie murmured, eyeing him carefully.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here by herself?"

Again, the young woman felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward. Leonard was _desperately_ trying to come off as flirtatious, and it was very humorous.

"Relaxing." A smile came across her face. If he was going to attempt to flirt with her, she'd at least go along with it. Besides, if she could convince him to leave the bar with her, then she'd be able to _really_ wind down for the night.

"Do you mind the company?" Leonard asked, a bit of semi-drunken humor in his voice.*

"Depends." Billie's eyes slowly came over his features. "What do you have to offer?"

"Someone to talk to," he stated, "maybe even something more."

Humming softly, Billie pretended to consider his offer. She'd hoped he'd say something like that; something completely idiotic like "something more". All the others she'd hunted down had the same idea — something extra for their time and company. They never got that far, naturally.

"We could. . .always take it back to my place," Billie offered, keeping her tone soft. She gave him a gentle smile, hoping that was enough. "We don't _have_ to keep it here."

That's when Leonard's smile seemed to widen.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Billie had been in the business of tracking and preying for a long time. In fact, she couldn't remember a time where that _wasn't_ part of her life. It was all she knew and all she was willing to know and accept. Billie, in her own opinion, felt as though she was doing the world a favor. By finding potential threats to the world, to the countless unassuming humans living around the world, getting rid of a few bad apples wasn't such a big deal. So as she walked back to the motel she was staying at, she couldn't help but glance over at Leonard. He was stumbling beside her, giggling softly under his breath while occasionally looking her way. Billie would've laughed if she had the chance, but she knew better to. She couldn't risk her performance.

A flutter of excitement erupted in Billie's stomach when the motel came into view. She glanced over at Leonard, who looked a little too giddy.

"I'm in that motel over there," Billie stated. She nudged Leonard's shoulder and pointed to where she was talking about. His eyes flicked over to the motel before glancing back at her.

"You're staying in _that_ shitty little place?" he exclaimed.

"I'm not staying long," she murmured, "so what does it matter?"

Scoffing, the taller man shook his head before his smile seemed to widen. "Whatever you say," he said.

Brushing her hand against his, the young woman gently tangled her fingers with his, leading him, quickly, to the motel. Billie could feel Leonard's fingers wrap tightly between hers, and followed eagerly.

Glancing back at him one last time, Billie took in his appearance, his expression. He was still fairly intoxicated, not sobering up despite the dropping temperature from the setting sun. His eyes were glazed yet shimmering with excitement. He had a lazy, lopsided grin on his face and he seemed generally eager to please.

"Are you ready?" Billie asked, her tone gentle.

Leonard nodded quickly.

Finally making it to her room, Billie reached into her pocket and pulled out her room key and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, she motioned Leonard to go in first. He went in without hesitation. Going in herself, Billie closed and locked the door behind her.

"Why don't you sit down?" she suggested, not turning to look at Leonard. "Get yourself comfortable."

Hearing Leonard shuffle around for a minute before sitting himself on the motel bed. Turning around, Billie saw that Leonard had taken the initiative of taking his t-shirt off. Physically, he wasn't bad looking, but the young woman knew better. Giving him her best smile, Billie walked over and set herself on Leonard's lap and moves in, her lips inches from his. One of her hands slowly made her way to the back of Leonard's neck, and that was when she took action. Her dark brown eyes started glowing a bright blue, the hand she had on Leonard's neck became shrouded in a bright blue-like mist. And just as quickly as the coloration appeared, tattoos started making their way down Billie's arm. The hand she had on his neck tightened, and she could feel Leonard's body stiffen. His eyes had grown wide when he noticed the change in Billie's appearance, and his fear spiked dramatically. For the young woman, it was absolutely delicious.

"It's okay," Billie murmured, keeping eye contact with Leonard. "Just. . .let go for me."

After a moment, Leonard's body fell onto the bed, limp. His eyes had closed and his breathing, while labored to an extent, started to even out. A vibrant blue-colored hand print could be seen on Leonard's neck, and she let out a huff.

Going over to her duffel bag, Billie took out a flip phone and dialed a number. It only took a few rings before someone answered.

"Hey," she said, "I've got him." There was a short pause before she answered. "Yeah, the werewolf. I knocked him out for you, too." Another pause. "Why don't _you_ come down here and figure it out. I've gotta get some rest and leave in the morning." The next pause lasted a full minute before Billie responded. "Whatever. Just figure it out, okay?"

Billie hung up the phone and looked over at Leonard.

_What am I supposed to do with him for this long?_ she thought.

"Damn it," she murmured.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I know it's ridiculous, but hopefully this chapter was somewhat decent. Just let me know what you think, okay? Constructive criticism is always welcome, my friends.**

**Nothing in the Supernatural fandom belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplot, and the socks on my feet. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

**Like I said, leave constructive criticism where you think it's due. I'd like to know how I can improve my writing.**

**Thank you guys so much.**

**Skye Dominguez**


	2. Chapter 2

_Simply put, there's a vast ocean of shit you people don't know shit about. Rick knows every fine grain of said shit. . .and then_ some.

-Abraham Ford; **from The Walking Dead**

* * *

Billie let out a huff as she glanced back at Leonard. He was still unconscious, naturally, and in the same position from before. His breathing was deep and steady, and the blue hand print on his neck didn't fade even a little. For Billie, whenever she'd look back at her handiwork, she couldn't help but feel a flutter of pride deep within her. She essentially had control over other people, putting them into such a deep comatose state, she could do whatever she wanted to them. Of course, the only thing she _did_ want was to feed, and it had been a long while since she was allowed to.

Glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table, Billie let out a thoughtful hum.

_He won't be here for another couple hours,_ she thought. _I'll get a little snack in now. At least that way I won't be so pissy later._

Smirking, Billie went over to her duffel bag again and started rummaging inside. She paused for a moment when her fingers touched the familiar object before taking it out. It was a blood drawing kit, a brand new one at that. Attaching the needle and tubing to the blood bag, Billie felt a sense of accomplishment wash over her as she made her way over to Leonard's body. She put her materials down for a moment to grab one of his arms, her eyes occasionally flicking over to the werewolf's face. His expression looked relaxed yet focused, as if he was truly straining against something. It was an expression Billie was accustomed to seeing. Plenty of the people she put under looked like they were having an internal struggle, and she had an understanding as to _why_. Billie's abilities made it so all her victims experienced their worst fears — a never-ending loop of their deepest nightmares.

She got a taste of what scared Leonard. She brought those fears right to the surface and intended to make him experience them over and over until she had him wake up. But, of course, she needed a little extra from him.

"A little snack for the road," she said.*

Tapping the inside of his elbow, Billie studied his arm carefully. She was keeping watch for any veins that may pop out more. That was the important thing. If she intended to feed, she was going to do it right. Billie had no intention of making a mess out of her meal. Of course, she knew it was going to be a bit of a problem if she didn't have anything to tie around his arm, but she felt her limited time meant she had to improvise. Once a vein came into view, more prominent compared to the others, Billie quickly grabbed the needle and slowly stuck it into Leonard's arm. It took a minute and a bit of adjustment, but the blood started to flow more freely and filled up the blood bag.

_Thank God,_ Billie thought. The deep red liquid was a comforting sight for her, reminding her that she'll be able to at least make it through the next couple weeks. And even though the blood bag itself was a bit on the small side, it didn't matter. It would still provide enough nutrients for the young djinn.

**-0-0-0-0-**

It took about half an hour for the blood bag to even get _half_ full before Billie considered it good. She needed to get Leonard all patched up before her companion arrived. Needless to say, he'd notice right away what had been done; and, needless to say, he'd be thoroughly pissed. He didn't like the idea of Billie's victims being poked or prodded; he wanted them to remain in-tact so, should the victims be released unharmed, they don't get all concerned and paranoid on what happened physically. But, in the end, it didn't really matter what the victims wanted in the long run. They usually never made it out alive.

Leaning over Leonard's arm, Billie pressed one hand on his forearm while her other carefully removed the needle. Once it was out, the wound quickly started bleeding, and she had to hurry into the motel bathroom to get some paper towels. Quickly returning to the bed, Billie pressed the paper towels on his arm, noticing how quickly the blood was seeping through. She kept one hand on the paper towels, keeping it firmly pressed against Leonard's skin. The other went to the blood kit. She used her free hand to pick up the needle and quickly wipe it against her tank top. She needed to get her feeding started, and she had to do it quickly. After making a couple adjustments, Billie angled her free arm to put the needle in. It stung, even burned a little, but it was fulfilling its purpose. The young djinn could feel Leonard's blood going in her, slowly but surely. Letting out a sigh of relief, she eased herself down on the bed, laying beside Leonard. She kept her free arm behind her head and her other one stretched out, allowing easier access to the blood.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Billie felt a wave of emotions wash over her. She could only hope the dirty little secrets Leonard McCoy had could help move things forward. Things have been moving far too slow for Billie's liking, and she needed a change of pace.

Looking over at the blood bag, Billie let out a soft sigh. It would probably be a while until he arrived, and it would probably take some time before her feeding came to an end, so it was probably good that she get some rest. It's not like she or Leonard were going anywhere.

**-0-0-0-0-**

A sharp knock woke Billie out of her slumber. Her eyes were blurry and her mind groggy. Letting out a whimper, she slowly sat herself up and blinked away the exhaustion in her eyes. There was a haze in her mind, one that just wouldn't go away. Another sharp knock caused Billie to jump a little, her stomach knotting up anxiously. Quickly down at the bed, she could see Leonard in the same spot as before, with a bruise forming on his arm where his blood was drawn. Looking at _her_ arm, the young djinn could see the needle was still in but most of Leonard's blood was already gone. On top of that, the inside of her arm was starting to bruise from where the needle was put in. Quickly pulling it out, Billie wrapped her blood bag up and threw it in her duffel bag.

Another knock came from outside, causing Billie to scowl. "I'm coming," she snapped. Keeping her arms wrapped around her body, she hurried to the door and opened it. Billie let out a small huff when she saw the sharp look on his face. "About time you showed up," she exclaimed, stepping aside to let him in. "What took you so long?"

"You know how long it takes to get from Sioux Falls to here?" His response was short, showing his obvious irritation. Billie rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind him. "It's pretty damn long, I'll tell you that."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Billie grumbled. "Look, I got him for you. Can't we just get this over with?"

Turning to give her a heated look, he grumbled something under his breath before looking over at Leonard's body. Billie paid close attention to her companion's movements, to his facial expressions — he was a smart guy, he could pick up on things quickly. When a low hum escaped his mouth, the young djinn fidgeted a little where she stood as he took a couple steps towards the body.

"Did you feed on him?" he exclaimed, looking over at Billie.

"I was hungry," she snapped. "I tried my best to leave him alone, but I couldn't."

"Unbelievable," he scoffed. "How could you be so reckless? Wasn't he drunk?"

"Tipsy." Billie glared at him. "I'm already feeling those effects. And sorry if I hadn't fed properly in a while."

Running a hand over his face, he shook his head. Frustration radiated off of him in thick waves. He tried his best to be patient with Billie, but sometimes she did things that could potentially put her at risk. A supernatural hunting the supernatural? It was rare; _extremely_ rare. Humans, at least ones who knew better, were typical hunters in society's underground.

"Let's just get this over with," he grumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry about this, Bobby," Billie sighed.

Holding a hand up, Bobby shook his head. "We'll discuss it later," he stated. "We need to get him awake and get this over with."

"I'll get his arms if you get his legs."

With a nod, Bobby and Billie walked over to the bed and moved Leonard around to it would be easier to pick him up. When the two picked him up, they shuffled over to the door. Bobby put Leonard's legs down and opened the door, then picked his legs up and they made their way out.

"My car's this way," Bobby grumbled, nodding his head a bit to the left. Billie nodded in return.

The two ended up shuffling over to a rusty old truck. "Should we put him in the back?" Billie asked.

"Yeah," Bobby said. "We'll have to cover him up."

Billie nodded in response. "Do you have everything ready for when he wakes up?" she pressed.

"That's why it took me so long," he exclaimed. "I needed to make sure everything was ready."

"Great."

When the two made their way over to Bobby's truck — a rusted old vehicle — they both adjusted Leonard in their arms so that way Bobby could open the back of his vehicle and shove him inside. It took a few minutes of struggling, but they managed to get him inside.

"Why don't you get your things together and I'll get this all taken care of," Bobby suggested.

"Alright," Billie said; she turned herself to go back to her motel room. "I'll be a few minutes, okay?"

Bobby nodded and started working on how to cover Leonard's body.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**First off, sorry for the wait on this chapter. Hopefully you guys found it decent. If you have any questions or ideas for improvement, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. I'd appreciate it.**

**Do I own anything in the Supernatural fandom? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the laptop I'm typing on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

**Also, in my profile, I put out some descriptions/facts on Billie that might be helpful for you guys, if you are curious and want to take a look.**

**Like I mentioned before, leave a review on areas you think I can improve on.**

**Thank you guys so much.**

**Skye Dominguez**


	3. Chapter 3

_Come on baby, don't fear the reaper_  
_Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper_  
_We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper_  
_Baby I'm your man_

-Don't Fear The Reaper; **by ****Blue Öyster Cult**

* * *

**(A/N):**

**For starters, my dudes, I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I let myself get distracted by a whole bunch of things and eventually time got away from me. Hopefully you guys understand. I'll try and get a new chapter up when I can, but other than that I hope the previous chapters are enough for you guys.**

**Again, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this much time to pass.**

**Skye Dominguez**


End file.
